<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight Massacre by KyeAbove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413719">Moonlight Massacre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove'>KyeAbove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Way Of Black Birds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Murder, Tragedy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go terribly wrong at a heist, and Kaito is just glad to not be alone in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On The Way Of Black Birds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This contains bloody death. Mostly the quiet despair and deliriousness that comes with death. Could be read as a stand alone work although does build upon the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito was confident that this stone wasn’t Pandora. He could tell from pictures alone that it had nothing in the middle of it. Kaito though sometimes did like to do heists that didn’t fit his usual modes of operation, just so nobody else put together his patterns in what he stole. </p>
<p>This heist wasn’t the first of his own heists he’d ‘consulted on’, but this was the first that it was official in any way. Nakamori seemed proud to have him on the team, and Kaito saw it as an easy way to impress him and make off with the gem without having to think of any complicated plans. </p>
<p>“You must find this funny.” The one downside to all of this was that Kaito had been paired with Saguru, and while Kaito didn’t hate the other man anymore, he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle the shift in his opinion of him. </p>
<p>“I do.” Kaito answered, but kept it short. While Saguru had stopped openly accusing him of being KID, he didn’t want to give the guy more information than was needed.</p>
<p>“Have you already taken the gem?” Saguru asked, coming to a stop in front of a window. The moon shone through it, and from the angles they were standing at, the moon was casting a light on Kaito, but leaving shadows on Saguru. It made the taller man seem even more imposing, </p>
<p>“Why would I take it? I’m just the consultant. It’s safe in its-” </p>
<p>The window shattered behind them, and Kaito felt a sharp pain in his stomach barely a moment later. Both knew a gunshot when they heard it. Both moved out of the way of the window, and feeling disorientated, Kaito collapsed onto Saguru. </p>
<p>Vaguely he registered that he had been shot by a sniper, and that Saguru was yelling on his phone with their current location and Kaito’s need for medical attention, but he didn’t fully fade back into more consciousness until he felt Saguru inspect the wound and curse loudly. </p>
<p>“How...how bad is it?” Kaito asked in a whisper, unable to even bother with his poker face. He was scared, and he felt so much pain and misery, and he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep off the pain, but his mind was screaming at him to stay awake. </p>
<p>“Its not too bad, Kuroba.” Kaito knew he was lying. The bullet had to have pierced his stomach. “Keep talking to me.” Saguru was holding onto him like precious cargo, but didn’t dare to move him. He did maneuver his jacket off and put it over the wound when Kaito tried to strain to see it. “Stay laying done. Don’t move. You’ll make it worse.”</p>
<p>“The...the moonlight is pretty tonight.” Kaito mumbled, feeling like fading out again, but he kept himself focused on the moonlight still peeking in through the shattered window. Looking around he saw the bullet that pierced him in the wall. There was no plug in his wound. He was bleeding out. He looked up at Saguru, and registered finally that he was dying in the detective’s lap. </p>
<p>“Yes, it is. A perfect time to check the gem.” </p>
<p>“It’s not the right one…” </p>
<p>“It’s not?” </p>
<p>“Trust me. I’m Kaitou KID, I would know. You’re a detective, so you wouldn’t know.” To Kaito’s growing delirium, that logic made perfect sense. </p>
<p>“What if I wasn’t a detective?” Saguru voiced, seeming like he himself was questioning it now. </p>
<p>“Why did you become a detective?” Kaito wondered, since he’d never gotten a straight answer for that even in the uneasy companionship they’d started in the last months. </p>
<p>Saguru looked away, and then said. “When I was six years old, my best friend was killed.” </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry that happened. Six years old…” Kaito would have mustered up more emotion, but things were starting to grow even more faint. </p>
<p>“He was Baaya’s son. He was hit by a truck.” Saguru added on, trying to block out the memories of holding that sweater, sobbing, even as he spoke about it. “A lot of policemen were there, and they talked to me a lot. Maybe it was a traumatic change, but I took to reading stories about police work and detectives to cope and now here I am.”</p>
<p>Kaito managed to smile. “Holding me. I like that.” Kaito tried to listen for any approaching footsteps of the task force or medical attention, but heard nothing of the sort. He barely heard anything now. Just their voices and Kaito’s own shallow breathing. Breathing hurt now, so Kaito nestled a bit more into Saguru, and closed his eyes. “It’s bad, right? </p>
<p>He felt a tear drop onto him, and Saguru moved one of his hands to wipe away the tears. “I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p>“Not your fault…cry.” And cry Saguru did as Kaito moved to feel up the wound just a little bit. He smelt blood and felt the liquid on his hands even with the jacket there to stop it up. His hand dropped to his side. He was done for. But he wasn’t dying alone. “Thank you…” </p>
<p>“For..for what?” Saguru cupped Kaito’s face, and in the distance finally heard the approaching help. Help that would be far too late. </p>
<p>“Staying with me…” With a few more shallow breaths, Kaito went silent and still. The chaos of help arrived just a minute later, but Saguru knew it was far too late from the very start. But he knew there would have been no bigger tragedy than if Kaito had died alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>